


Hunger

by Lettum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Concerned Victor Nikiforov, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Satisfied Victor Nikiforov, Sleepy Katsuki Yuuri, Sochi Pictures, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettum/pseuds/Lettum
Summary: Yuuri is listless after winning the Hot Springs on Ice competition. Victor brings him into his room for a heart to heart and gets more than he bargained for.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to our favorite world champion Russian.

Yuuri had been somewhat listless after winning Hot Springs on Ice. After a few days of missed jumps and watching Yuuri eat with less gusto than what Victor had learned was normal, he decided to have a meeting of sorts with his student. This was how Yuuri found himself in Victor’s bedroom one day.

“Yuuri, I’ve noticed that you’ve been flubbing your jumps lately. Is there a reason for that or should I change my coaching technique?” Victor asked from where he sat across from Yuuri, on the white couch that he had had delivered along with most of his belongings when he moved to Japan. 

Yuuri shook his head in the negative. 

“Should I take you to the doctor because you have sprained something?”

“Mmm… No, it’s fine. I’m not hurt or anything.” Yuuri wouldn’t look at Victor while they talked. He sat with his knees under his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs in what Victor had come to realize was the other man’s way of shutting himself off from the world.

“I’m just running out of energy is all,” Yuuri mumbled. Thinking about it, Victor had noticed that Yuuri seemed more tired lately as well.

“Running out of energy? I can go get you something to eat! Here, let me-” Victor was cut off before he could rush off to the kitchens to find a snack for his student.

Yuuri interrupted with, “No, Victor. I don’t need food. Look, there’s something you should know about me… I’m not… exactly… human.” This was it. This was the moment that Yuuri was trying to avoid ever since his idol arrived in Hasetsu. Yuuri was hoping that he would be able to take care of his “needs” while they were traveling for competitions but it was between seasons and he had forgotten to stock up before leaving Detroit. Phichit had even told him to make sure he had enough energy before going home. He had even taken it upon himself to ensure Yuuri had enough for the flight back to Japan. But with his reserves running low, he had to tell Victor before he walked in on something that would destroy the tentative friendship they were forming.

“If this is about your anxiety, I have been reading about it and I know it can seem like you don’t feel human but, Yuuri, you are human. Never forget that. You have people that care about you and are rooting for you all the time.” Victor placed his hand on the other’s shoulder in a pat of encouragement. Victor had indeed been working to help Yuuri though his mental blocks and had been reading up on methods to help when he inevitably had a panic attack.

“What? No, Victor. I know I have a really good support system and that people are cheering me on. I still don’t know why, but I do appreciate it. What I’m saying is, I’m actually not fully human.” Yuuri took a bracing breath before he went on with his story. “A long time ago, a youkai, um… a demon, I think is the word did something to my family and now every few generations someone like me is born. I’m what you would call an incubus, a sex demon. I need sexual energy to survive and there’s no one here that I can use.” 

Had he more energy, Yuuri would have had more of an issue with revealing all of his secrets. At this point, it was only a matter of time before Victor found out. Yuuri prefered to tell people in person before they walked into his room while he’s using any toys to top himself off. The fact that Phichit found out that way, saw the wings and horns and didn’t run away screaming, is why the two are such close friends. Yuuri knew he had found a good friend when he explained what he was and Phichit simply asked how he could help.

Victor sat dumbfounded. Of all the things Yuuri could have told him, this was something that he was not prepared for. If what Yuuri was saying was true, it would certainly explain how the painfully shy skater could become Eros incarnate like the flip of a light switch.

“I’m sorry? My english must not be as good as I thought. Did you just say that you were a sex demon?” Victor was still processing this bit of information.

“Yes. Here, let me show you. People never believe until they see the wings,” Yuuri sighed as he got up from the couch to stand in front of Victor. A light blush spread across his face as he took his shirt off and closed his eyes. 

From Victor’s point of view, his student, whom he had a rather large crush on, just got up to stand before him shirtless. While Victor was starting to enjoy the view he noticed something taking shape behind the other man. Large bat-like wings seemed to form out of nothing at Yuuri’s back. They were a blue as dark as the depths of the ocean on the inside, and black as night from what Victor could see of the outside. A thin tail with a spade-shaped tip curled around to Yuuri’s front while two twisting horns grew up from his head. Both had the same blue-black color scheme. 

“All I ask is that you don’t tell anyone. I don’t want trouble,” Yuuri stated with his eyes averted. He knew now that Victor would leave. Who in their right mind would want to train something like him?

“Well this explains the Sochi banquet at the very least. Were you out of energy for your free skate? Can I touch you?” Victor stood as the questions tumbled out of his mouth, his hand coming up cup Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri’s eyes popped open at the sound of Victor’s voice so close and Victor’s hand so warm on his face. The other man was standing right in front of him, staring into his eyes with something strange in his gaze. Something that Yuuri never thought would be willingly directed at him. Want.

“All I remember about Sochi is bombing my free skate after I got the news that my dog died that day. And then Celestino dragging me to the banquet and giving me a glass of champagne,” Yuuri ended in a whisper. Victor was standing so close now and he smelled so good….

Victor’s eyes went wide at the end of that statement. He didn’t remember. He wasn’t being standoffish or aloof. Yuuri didn’t remember. All these weeks of flirting, thinking that Yuuri was playing hard to get, when he didn’t even remember sweeping Victor off his feet. 

Victor grabbed his phone from the nightstand and pushed Yuuri back to the couch. It would seem he would need to teach his student some lessons in history. “Sit, sit! We are going to look at the pictures and I will show you why I came to Hasetsu.” 

Once they were settled on the couch, Victor shoved the phone into Yuuri’s face. “Look, here’s when you and Yurio were in a dance off! I’ve never seen someone breakdance before, it was enthralling!” 

Yuuri blushed as he looked at the photos of him and Yuri Plisetsky in the middle of an apparent dance battle.

“And these Chris took for me. We danced so beautifully! You are a confident leader and a wonder to dance with,” Victor continued while Yuuri only blushed harder when he saw how he was holding his idol and now coach. Yuuri moved to cover his face with his hands to try to block out the embarrassment, but Victor noticed and gave him a squeeze around the shoulders before returning to the pictures.

“This was after our fifth or sixth song, I think. I went to get us some water and when I turned around, you and Chris were on a pole! I still don’t know where the pole came from but you were magnificent!” 

At this point Yuuri wanted the ground to open up and swallow him and end his existence. Surely Victor would realise what a mistake he had made in coming here to train someone who drank to excess and blacked out. Not to mention someone who would apparently challenge people to dance battles and win while blackout drunk. If only he had that confidence on the ice during competition… Yuuri was brought out of his thoughts by Victor’s voice continuing his story much to Yuuri’s mortification.

“It was after that, I think it was about three in the morning and I was trying to get your clothes back on. I had gotten your shirt buttoned up when you grabbed me around the middle, and basically started to dry hump me and asked me to be your coach.”

There was even a video of himself shamelessly humping Victor. Yuuri started to choke and sputter at the sight. His breathing got more labored when Victor put his arm back around his bare shoulders.

“Aw, are you blushing? Don’t worry, I enjoyed it! I even put my number in your phone but you never called.” Yuuri was brought out of his thoughts by Victor’s tone turning somber as he  scrolled back to his favorite picture from that night. The one of Yuuri dipping Victor, both with huge grins on their faces and not a care in the world.

“I thought you didn’t like me or something, but then that video of you skating my routine happened! I’m so happy your friend’s daughters posted it! Remind me to pick up something special for them next time we are out for a competition.” 

Yuuri nodded mutely to the request before Victor continued. 

“I knew that if someone could skate with that much heart and make the music come from their body, I had to help them become the champion they are meant to be. Nothing excites me more than good competition.” Victor turned to Yuuri, setting his phone aside and placing his hand on the other man’s cheek before leaning in.

Yuuri gulped in air as their faces got closer with every word Victor spoke. 

“That banquet is when I started to fall for you, Yuuri. This doesn’t change anything. Now it’s my duty as your coach to be there for you in any way I can. You said you didn’t have enough energy and had no one who could help you to make more. How can I help you, Yuuri?” Victor moved even closer, his breath brushing over Yuuri’s lips as he spoke. If Yuuri just moved in the slightest bit they would be kissing. 

A million thoughts ran through Yuuri’s mind in the split second before he closed the distance between them. Thoughts about how wrong this was, how his idol and crush for most of his life was here in his home looking at him like he was something special. How he shouldn’t kiss much less have sex with his coach. It wasn’t proper. It wasn’t right. Instinct and base need won out in the end as Yuuri ran his hand through the soft hair at the back of Victor’s head and his other hand wound around his waist.

And then they were kissing. It was everything Yuuri always wanted from a kiss. Need and passion tempered by care for the other and a sense of belonging. Victor’s soft lips were so warm under his and for a moment he forgot about how different the two were. He forgot about everything but the heaven pressed against his lips as he pulled the other man into his lap and deepened the kiss with tongue and teeth. Light nips gave way to breathy moans and exploring hands running under clothes.

Victor had been kissed a lot in his life but never like this. There was kissing and then there was what Katsuki Yuuri was doing. Honestly he could and probably should teach classes on kissing. In all his life, Victor had been kissed as a star, as someone to be looked up to. Kissed like he would tumble off his pedestal and break if the other did something wrong. But this kiss, this was how lovers kissed. This was full of emotion and desire and care. Almost too much to bear as Yuuri assaulted all his senses at once. His hands warm on his head and waist. His lips soft but demanding on his own. Yuuri naturally took the lead and Victor was putty in his skillful hands. He gasped when Yuuri pulled him onto his lap and the other took that as invitation to explore with his tongue. Victor wholeheartedly welcomed the intrusion and started to react in kind.

The hand in his hair slowly worked its way down under his shirt to caress his toned abs. Working higher as the kissing grew hotter until Yuuri broke off to lift the shirt off and attack the pale column of Victor’s throat. Leaving marks that would linger for the next few days. Victor ran his hands over the other’s shoulders and neck, touching everything he could. He ran his hands up into Yuuri’s hair and encountered something hard and smooth. Opening his eyes he found his hands around the twisting blue-black horns that started above his ears and curled up and back like a ram’s. Yuuri didn’t seem to mind the touch with as distracted as he was laving at Victor’s left nipple with his tongue like it was ambrosia. 

Deciding to try something, Victor grabbed both horns and pulled back gently, tilting Yuuri’s head back. Seeing the hooded eyes with pupils blown wide and the open mouthed panting, the sight was one of the most erotic things Victor had ever witnessed. Crashing their lips back together, a battle for control ensued. Victor used his height advantage from being on the other’s lap to try to get Yuuri what he wanted to do, but Yuuri was soon fed up. He lifted them both from the couch to make his way to Victor’s large, western style bed.

Victor was too distracted by the amazing tongue currently in his mouth to notice too much, but he did feel it when Yuuri slid his hands down under this thighs and lifted them. Victor quickly wrapped his legs around Yuuri’s waist and was content to keep kissing him while Yuuri sat on the bed. After a few minutes just kissing, Victor trailed his hands down Yuuri’s bare chest and fumbled at the closure of his pants.

“So how do we do this?” Victor asked, trying to breath when Yuuri moved his way back down the right side of Victor’s throat. The sucking was not helping Victor concentrate in the slightest.

“Well, when it's two men it's a little more difficult but I'm sure we can find a way” Yuuri chuckled as he kissed his way up the left side of Victor’s throat.

“No, I know how gay sex works. I meant how does this work with your wings and everything?”

The question gave Yuuri pause. None of his previous partners had ever asked something like that. Granted, he also didn’t usually have all his assets on display either. Yuuri thought for a moment, still licking and kissing his way up Victor’s throat as he did.

“You know, no one has ever asked me that. If it’s ok with you, I think I’d like to see you riding me. We have enough pillows here to make a decent back brace and then my wings are out of the way.” Yuuri kissed his way down the other man’s chest to nip and suck at all the little hollows between the muscles. He was loathe to let the other go but some preparations were in order if they were going to do what he had suggested.

“I… ah… I think that is a great idea, let me get the extra bedding from the closet,” Victor panted. It took a great deal of willpower, but Victor managed to drag himself away from Yuuri long enough to get out the spare futon and extra blankets, all the while struggling out of his pants and boxers. He helped Yuuri arrange the mass of bedding into something comfortable to lean against and assisted the other man out of his pants before speaking again.

“I’m guessing we will need some lube?”

“Oh yes, definitely. I have some in my room.” Yuuri moved to get up but Victor stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

“No need, I have some in my bedside drawer. I like to be prepared.” Victor smirked at the shocked expression on the other’s face as he retrieved the supplies. Lube and a couple condoms he had to sneak last time they were in Fukuoka. While welcoming of tourists, Hasetsu just didn’t have anything quite comfortable enough for a European of his stature.

Victor turned back with a smile on his face and paused before getting on the bed, looking at the sight before him. Yuuri, naked and reclined on the mound of pillows against the headboard, his eyes dark with lust, looking nothing short of a Babylonian king awaiting his lover to pleasure him. Wings spread out behind him, he looked like Eros incarnate and Victor was so very glad to be a disciple of this god of sex. Yuuri held out his hand and Victor knew he would be ruined for others.

Taking his hand, Victor climbed on to the bed and settled on Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri’s arms came up around him, holding him close as Yuuri started to kiss him again. Yuuri pulled him closer, their cocks, engorged with need, rubbed against each other and Victor moaned. 

Victor used his height to take control of the kiss, trying to show Yuuri how much he needed him by devouring his mouth. Moans were swallowed by each other as the kiss grew more desperate, the need consuming them both.

Yuuri ran his hands up and down Victor’s back before they settled on his ass. Gripping firmly, Yuuri kneaded the taunt muscle in his hands as his tail started to tease at Victor’s opening.

Victor gasped at the strange sensation. He’d had fingers, tongues, cocks, and all manner of toys inside him, but Yuuri’s tail was much more satisfying. Warm and agile, the tail tip almost seemed to caress as it teased. 

Victor’s senses were soon filled with the man beneath him. From the tongue in his mouth, to the hands grasping his ass in an almost painful hold, to the tail tip slowly working at his opening, Victor was at a loss. Never in his life had any kind of sex felt this good. They hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet and Victor was ready to cum from the stimulation. Too distracted by Yuuri’s tongue, he didn’t notice much when one hand left his ass, as did the tail tip. Victor heard the click of the bottle of lube before something very much like a tongue was back at his entrance.

It was cooler but just as strong as Yuuri’s tongue. But with that apandage currently in his mouth, Victor had to assume, with what limited brainpower he still had, that it was that wonderful tail tip back doing whatever it is incubi did with their tails. And oh… the licking sensation turned into slight thrusting. Ever so slowly, Yuuri worked his tail tip into Victor, stretching him out for what was to come. 

“Oh… oh that’s… sooo good, Yuuri. Don’t stop.” Victor threw his head back and moaned when Yuuri hit a patractuarly sensifive spot inside. Hands digging into his shoulders as Victor was overwhelmed with sensation.

Yuuri chuckled as he took a nipple between his lips. He would rather be kissing Victor, but the way Victor moaned when he bit down was worth it.

“Yuuri… oh god… I need you.” Victor grabbed ahold of Yuuri’s horns, pulling him away from the delightful things he was doing to his chest to look the other square in the eye. He felt Yuuri’s erection pulse between them, and glanced down. The sight that greeted him made his mouth water and for a moment, he couldn’t decide if he wanted that beautiful cock in his mouth or ass first. The choice was made when Yuuri tore open one of the foil-wrapped condoms and rolled it down over himself.

“Just go slow. You have no idea how much I want this” Yuuri said as he helped steady Victor while he moved to kneel over Yuuri’s cock. The snap of the lube cap came again as Yuuri poured more onto himself and used his tail to spread it out. His hands gripped Victor’s cheeks and he spread them while guiding his hips into position.

When Victor felt the hot thick tip at his entrance, he sighed as he sunk down. Never in his wildest dreams did anything feel this good. When he was fully seated, he glanced at Yuuri. The look in the eyes of the other was almost indescribable. Hunger and longing. That ever present desire tempered with something like love. The dominant emotion seemed to be a feeling of belonging. Like Yuuri had finally found his home. The look was so beautiful that Victor leaned down and kissed him.

They kissed for a moment, or an eternity, neither could tell. All they knew is that they kissed, with Yuuri buried deeply in Victor until the need to move became overwhelming. 

With Yuuri massaging and spreading Victor’s cheeks, they started to rock into each other. The thrusts started shallow, nether wanting to be apart from the other, but after a few strokes, Yuuri’s tail came up to wrap around Victor’s cock and stroked in time with their rhythm. 

“Yuuri…. Yuuri…” Victor moaned as his lover bit at his nipples. The sensations became too much for Victor, and he grabbed Yuuri’s head again. He plunged his tongue into the other’s mouth, licking and sucking at the tongue there as he came. Colors burst behind his eyes, the sensations more than he had ever felt before.

The feeling of the one person Yuuri had looked up to his whole life, pulsing around him, moaning his name, sucking on his tongue as he came was enough to push Yuuri over the edge moments later. With a shout he came, his grip on Victor’s cheeks moved to his hips to keep him still as Yuuri pulsed inside. 

Only when Victor collapsed against his chest, happy and sated, did Yuuri come back to his senses. He started to giggle from the endorphins still running wild through his head.

“Mmm… what’s so funny? Was I that bad?” Victor slurred, still high off quite possibly the best orgasm of his life.

“Nothing. It’s just… I’ve been a huge fan of yours since forever. To think, that I would get to have sex with Victor Nikiforov… It’s a wet dream come true.” 

“Well, as your coach, I think we need to incorporate this into your training. At least once a week, if not daily. Maybe even multiple times a day.” Victor grinned as he nuzzled closer against Yuuri’s chest, listening to the beat of his heart and the rumble of his voice in his chest when he spoke.

“Well, I think I could manage that. I certainly have the stamina for it.” He gave a little thrust of his hips to demonstrate his point. Buried as he still was inside Victor and growing harder by the moment, Victor looked Yuuri in the eye and gasped.

“I’ve created a monster!” he exclaimed before falling back on the bed, taking a laughing Yuuri with him who started to thrust.

The next day was declared a free day by a very worn out Russian coach and a very happy and energetic Japanese skater.


End file.
